Guardian Wolf
by FanFicChikk
Summary: <html><head></head>Seth Clearwater rescued an infant, Sadie, from a burning car as the last wish of her dying parents. Unexpectedly, he imprinted on her and since then has dedicated his life to being her silent protector. Seventeen years later, he sets out to win her heart.</html>
1. Prologue: Where It All Began

**Guys I'm back with yet another twilight story- as always your reviews are what keeps the story alive, so if you like it so far _REVIEW_**

**Prologue: Where It All Began**

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR: 2007<strong>

Seth Clearwater walked down the streets with his hands stuffed in his hoodie, it wasn't cold to him of course, but somehow the snow and ice made a person hunch over even with a body temp of 113.

A screech and a loud crash made Seth turn around sharply, he listened in the direction and soon a big explosion fired, Instincts sunk in and he sprinted in the direction.

His heart beat leaped in his throat when he took in the scene in front of him, a SUV was on fire, and the only thing that he could hear was the screaming of the people burning alive inside.

Seth ran to the car, yelling in pain when his hand connected with the hot burning metal, It was hot even to him so he knew the situation was bad, the window was down and he could see a man right through it. "I'll be back don't worry! I have to get a pole hang on!"

"The baby!" The man winced, struggling to breath out the words, "just get the baby... Please!"

Seth's head snapped around, his mouth fell open, his ears finally focused on the crying infant in the back seat. Something fueled over the pain, he ripped the door off its hinges, screaming in pain as he grabbed the car seat out of the back seat.

Seth looked over at the man and woman in the front seat, he knew he had to get the baby away. The car was about to blow up, "son it's okay. Thank you so much, we could never repay you."

"Her name is Sadie," the woman gasped.

Seth closed his eyes and looked down at the baby in his arms before looking at the couple, "I'll be back I promise! I just have to get her out!" He took off at wolf speed, laying the baby on the ground.

Suddenly everything moved in slow motion, Seth's eyes connected with the little beauties, and everything stopped. This was it, his world slowly shifted and every fiber in his body fought for him to just pick her up and run, never look back. He just saved his imprint- she was seconds away from death.

The sound of the final explosion made Seth tear his eyes away from the little angel in his arms, he watched as both of Sadie's parents died right in front of him, and their was nothing he could do but watch.

Sadie started screaming from the loud noise. "Shhhh, shhhh Sade, you're fine I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you," he assured, before lightly kissing the infant on the forehead. Sadie stopped crying and looked up at Seth and automatically snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep, that is until loud sirens sounded, startling both of them.

An ambulance, followed by a cop car, and two other rescue cars came to a halt. The men came at Seth taking the infant from his arms, Sadie screamed in protest and didn't stop crying as they poked and prodded at the child

"No! Stop! What are you doing? You're hurting her!" Seth screamed. Running towards the people but five cops stood in his way.

"Seth!" A familiar voice screamed, "Seth! Dammit Seth listen to me will you!?" Charlie swan demanded, trying to take His attention away from the baby.

Seth's eyes slowly fell on Charlie, "what..."

"Seth. That baby's going to be just fine. She has an aunt and uncle who are willing to take her in," Seth looked to his right and saw a young couple, the woman was on the ground weeping, while the man was trying to answer questions about Sadie.

"She needs me! Not them," Seth demanded, trying to get Charlie to understand.

"Seth! It's over. You did your deed, that little girl owes you her life, just... Go home. You did a good thing son."

Seth couldn't do anything but watch as they handed Sadie to her aunt and uncle, then slowly they all walked away. The cops, rescue squad, Sadie, everyone was gone even the car with her parents was removed, only Seth was left at the scene. One thought ran through Seth Clearwater's mind, Sadie would never owe him her life, she would always BE his life.

**Present day: 2025**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it, I did Seth because of all the requests.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Sucky lockers Aren't So Sucky

**Who is your favorite wolf? Review and let me know, I'm curious. I think we all know mine ;)**

**Chapter 1: Sucky lockers Aren't So Sucky**

* * *

><p>"You look even more chipper than usual this morning Seth," Nessie noted, as she walked around positioning food on the table for breakfast.<p>

"Yeah he's finally able to see his little stalker girl," Jake joked, ruffling Seth's hair, as he ran around chasing his youngest daughter.

"Ohhhh Sethy's gotta girlfriend, Sethy's gotta girlfriend," Caroline and Emmalyn, Jacob and Renesmee's children Care age 7 and Emmalyn 5, sang dancing around the table and grinning at their uncle.

"Ugh," Seth groaned, stuffing his head in his hands. "Remind me again why I cant live by myself." He moaned.

Jake couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. "Because Sethy," he said mockingly, "technically you're still 16, I mean your mind and stuff, and besides your mom and Charlie asked me to look out for you and that's what I intend on doing."

"Dude I'm at least in my 20's by now."

"Dude," Jake mocked, "you're also going back to high school where your soul mate is, who I might remind is an actual seventeen-year-old. It's a strange world."

"Whatever," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look Jake he's already got the attitude down pat!" Nessie laughed.

"Awe how cute!"

"I hate you guys, I'm leaving," Seth groaned, grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

"Have a great day sweetheart!" Nessie yelled, laughing.

"Make some friends!" Jake added.

Seth couldn't help but laugh as he walked up to the Cullen residence, he was glad to have friends like Jake and Nessie or even more than that a big brother like Jake. He's sure to need advice with Sadie in the future, even her name made Seth turn in circles.

When he walked in the Cullen house they were already waiting on him, it was agreed that everyone would attend school besides Jake and Nessie, Ness was going to homeschool the girls while Jake was going to work at an auto shop in the local county. Seth would be under profile as living with Esme and Carlisle and they would be his "parents" for all legal purposes. But he would really live with Jake and Nessie, so no one was uncomfortable. And also Jake and Nessie felt more comfortable taking on the responsibility, because although Seth is technically 20 he hasn't stopped phasing any and can be more apt to actually act his physical age, unlike Jake.

Seth did really enjoy the Cullens though, they were all different and Seth loved being able to hang out with so many different types of people, along with being able to run home when he wants to, Hidden Springs is only an hour away from the reservation and Forks. They went so little distance to gently ease the people (Nessie and Bella) away from loved ones.

"Lets go Romeo." Alice grinned, jumping in the car. Seth looked at the sky and shook his head, how, why?

The ride to the school was uneventful Seth couldn't help but take in a huge breath as he looked at the building, this would be the day he would finally see Sadie since she was an infant in person. He had always looked over her but he hadn't actually spoken or she hadn't seen him since the day he saved her from the burning car.

it was a lot of pressure realizing that the Cullens and Jake's family moved here just so he could attend high school with Sadie. Afterall the Cullens were in no rush to go anywhere else, but they could have just as easily went somewhere else closer to Forks, living in Hidden Springs was all for Seth.

Seth wandered around the halls with a promise to the rest of the Cullens that he would see them at lunch, the bell rang and Seth stood there for a minute looking around at all the shorter people below him. Everyone started filtering into the classrooms when one girl stood at her locker banging on it to open, "come on, come on! Not today! Not the first day, seriously!"

Seth would know that voice anywhere, he looked at the girl- Sadie. Her long brown hair was straight as a pin as it flowed down her back, Her big brown eyes looked flustered, and Seth couldn't help but smile at the pout that started to form on her perfect lips.

Seth sucked in a breath and walked over. "You need some help?" He asked, quietly.

Sadie sighed in relief and looked around the locker at the only person willing to help her, she was about to answer but her mouth went dry. A flipping god was standing in front of her. Tall, dark, muscly, and handsome, this guy has it all. "Uhm, umm yeah," she stuttered out, looking away from the man and tucking her hair behind her ear. "This locker is stupid, it has been for three years I don't know why I didn't ask for another one before my senior year."

"I guess I kind of like this locker," Seth said as he popped it open. Sadie looked at him questionably, "without it I wouldn't have an excuse to talk to you everyday," Sadie blushed and looked away.

"I um, I have a boyfriend," she mumbled pathetically. _"Wow that came out way to fast," _Sadie scolded herself.

Seth's heart dropped but he didn't falter for Sadie, "that's okay.. I don't mind waiting,"

Sadie looked down then grinned up at him with a twinkle in her eye, she was about to say something but shut her locker not seeing Seth's hand and slammed it on his fingers, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, it's probably broken holy crap what did I do!" Sadie gasped, reaching for Seth's hand to inspect it but Seth pulled it away quickly, he couldn't let her see it perfectly fine after that.

"No, NO it's fine!" Seth assured.

"I- I slammed my locker on your hand that in no way is "okay"."

"Hey you two!" Sadie and Seth both looked sharply at a middle-aged teacher wagging his finger at them, "You two think just because you're seniors that you can do whatever you want? Well I'll put a stop to that right now! Principals office straight away!"

Twenty minutes later Sadie and Seth were both waiting on parents to pick them up, "by the way my name is Sadie James, it's nice to meet you," Sadie giggled. Seth was relieved that Sadie has forgotten his hand, or at least he thought she had.

Seth laughed, "Seth Clearwater, I'm sorry for getting you detention and sent home early on the first day."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "I'm the one who couldn't get my locker open then slammed it on your hand, I should be the one apologizing."

Seth was about to answer but Edward and Bella came around the corner, "Mrs. Thomson, I would like to check Seth out my parents called earlier and said it was okay Bella and I are also leaving, she's sick," Seth looked at Bella and could tell something must have happened or maybe the first day back to high school since becoming a vampire was just too much.

"Sure," the secretary mumbled, just about falling out of her seat to hand Edward a pen, Seth rolled his eyes and looked at Sadie.

Seth couldn't help but be annoyed by the fact that he and Sadie couldn't get two sentences out without being interrupted, he figured he better ensure some more time with her by taking a chance.

"So... We'll hang out soon, right?" He grinned, looking at her with a mischievous smile, Bella and Edward stood waiting for him so he stood and started walking towards them turning backwards and continuing to walk but still staring at Sadie for an answer.

"Boyfriend, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I'll see you in detention Seth." Sadie laughed, trying to stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks- but of course with his perfect sight, Seth saw it.

"Detention date. Awesome!" Seth grinned, before quickly leaving before Sadie could reply. She only looked down, biting her lip to try and keep the smile from forming on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>They're literally the cutest, longer chapter soon!<strong>

**But only if YOU leave me a sweet little review ;)**

**Review Responses:**

**_ VampiresAndLiars_ thanks babe! **

**_GodIsGood3_ Thank you so much! Your support helps me write so much easier and faster :)**

**_(Guest)_ Thanks! Hope you like this chap**

**_Imprinting_ awe, thanks I'm glad you like it that much!**

**_LightBabe_ Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Adam Pike

**Chapter 3: Mr. Adam Pike. **

**It would mean a lot for all my followers to REVIEW, thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sadie's POV)<strong>

I shuffled away from my friends with a promise to talk to them later and made my way towards my locker, for some reason today I just couldn't get myself to engage in the usual teenage girl conversations, usually I could at least mumble something coherently to make it seem like I was listening, but today I keep finding myself day-dreaming hard, my mind can't separate itself from Seth, I swear I almost feel a pull towards him.

Even smells aren't as good as I remember, suddenly all I want to smell is his scent when he gets close. I dropped my books in my locker trying to clear my head, it didn't work. I sighed in aggravation and was about to slam my locker before I saw a pair of Nike shoes, I closed it and came face to face with Tyler I couldn't stop my self from frowning.

"Woah honey calm down your excitement Is overwhelming," I rolled my eyes up at him, "seriously honey people are staring calm down!" I couldn't help by laugh as I looked up into his big blue eyes. "Ah, there it is!" he mused, grinning and kissing my forehead. Somehow I felt like it was a more of a brotherly move than a boyfriend, and that made me guilty.

I looked away from Tyler and watched as all the other couples stood in the hall, my mind wandered to Seth, I looked around trying to find him but couldn't, I didn't see any of his family either. "Babe are you even listening?"

"Um yeah, sure," I mumbled, agreeing to whatever question he asked.

Tyler grinned, "so you do want to go to the party tonight?!" He asked, clearly excited.

I frowned up at him and shook my head instantly, "Ty, you know I don't like parties!" Sophomore year a whole bunch of my friends convinced me to go to a party and it was the worst experience of my life, I woke up the next day hung-over and not knowing where I was. From then on I decided I would never attend a party again.

"But you just said you would!" Tyler, whined.

"That's because I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"So you weren't listening to me?"

"Nope!" I mumbled, as I started walking to Calculus. Tyler kept up with my stride.

"Oh come on, just go Sadie just be a normal teenager for once," he said annoyed, getting to the point.

I stopped walking and turned on him, he bumped into me from the sudden stop. "I said no Ty. And no means no. Besides Kennedy and Kylie have a dance recital I'm going to. If you want to go fine whatever, but last time I checked getting drunk off my ass and being a laughing stalk for the whole school wasn't fun. Just go."

Tyler frowned, "so instead of having fun you're going to watch you little sisters twirl in circles? Wow exciting," I stood staring at Tyler for a minute before turning on my heel and walking away, he isn't usually like this I don't know why he's acting like such a douche but I don't like it, usually he's really sweet and almost innocent.

I walked swiftly into Calc and dropped my books on my desk in frustration Sara, my best friend, looked at me questionably, "I'll tell you later," I said, settling into my seat. She nodded and left it at that as we looked forwards.

My mind wandered to Tyler and why he was so annoyingly rude today, Seth wouldn't ever act like that. What am I talking about I barely even know the guy, so he helped me with my locker and took a detention and didn't blame me that doesn't make him perfect, but it does make him a pretty nice guy, I mean he never even told the principal it was my fault, just nodded and took the punishment, and grinned at me the whole time like he was HAPPY about it or something.

"Abby Carter?" Mr. Pike asked, looking around the room.

"Here."

"Sara Clay?"

"Here," Sara mumbled, raising her hand also. Sara's been my best friend since elementary. She has always been a book worm and mostly kept to herself besides to me, Sara's parents are rich and give her everything In the world to try to make up for never being there, they don't even come home, Sara was pretty much raised by her nanny, who still lives with her thank god.

"Seth Clearwater?" My head snapped up and I looked around the room trying to spot Seth. I don't know why I looked so hard, I mean I've been looking for him all morning if he was here I would know it.

"Seth Clearwater?" Mr. Pike repeated annoyed, looking around and marking him down as absent.

"Hope C..." Mr. Pike said, but was interrupted by a very disheveled looking Seth ramming his way into the room. He had clearly had a hard morning, he still had bed head, and his eyes looked fierce and bloodshot like he was exhausted.

"Um... I'm here Mr..." Seth trailed off, looking awkwardly at the young teacher who, if we're being honest, didn't look much older than Seth himself.

"It's Pike. And you are...?"

"Oh right, sorry I'm Seth." All the girls started whispering and Seth looked extremely uncomfortable, he glanced around the room before his eyes connected with mine, and when he saw me I could've sworn I saw him sigh in relief, before he smiled slightly at me and I smiled back.

"Right Mr. Clearwater, skipping the first day and showing up late on the second. Not exactly the best first Impression," Mr. Pike said stiffly, looking at Seth with what almost seemed like anxiety, Seth looked back at the man, narrowing his eyes slightly. If I didn't know better I could swear they were about to throw down right here in the classroom.

Seth tore his eyes away from Mr. Pike and walked swiftly right towards me, he looked at the seat in front of me then at me, "is this seat taken?"

I shook my head mutely and took my feet off of my previous footrest. Seth grinned and turned away from me while setting his books out on his desk, Sara's eyes were wide as she looked at me then to Seth and back to me, I blushed and looked away thanking the heavens he was still looking forward. "What was that?" she mouthed, careful to look at Seth so he didn't notice.

I shrugged, Sara narrowed her eyes. "Later," I mouthed back, she nodded and I could've sworn I saw a slight smirk as she glanced away.

Mr. Pike started teaching and I could barely focus the whole class, although I did get a lot of studying in. I studied Seth's hair reflecting off the light, I studied the way he never stopped smiling and especially studied how when he was really happy his dimples came into play. I studied his scent, or better yet engulfed it, I swear I was almost sniffing him.

"Okay you'll need to get in partners for a project due in a couple weeks, it's an easy first grade. You pretty much just have to tell me why you think math is important, pick a job, study it, shadow a person of that profession. You're allowed 4 days off school to do so, kay have at it," Mr. Pike mumbled.

I automatically looked to Sara and Seth looked at me, I didn't take my eyes off Sara's. "Well I was going to be with Addie, hey Sadie how about you be with the new guy.. Seth," Sara said coyly, grinning at Seth, "if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect if Sadie is okay with it," his husky voice said, I narrowed my eyes at Sara. Addie? What the hell, we were always partners. But then again deep down I did really want to be with Seth, and for some reason Sara liked him all ready. Honestly, she was probably just trying to find me someone other than Tyler, for some reason they never really got along, but she of course being the nice one never brought it up.

"Yeah," I said glancing at Sara for confirmation, when I agreed her eyes lit up, "that's fine," I agreed, looking at Seth finally. He was grinning especially hard and his dimples were about to give me a heart attack, "but I'm not doing all the work!" I said, looking at him sternly, not letting him in on my true feelings.

"Course not," Seth laughed.

"Hey! I mean it!"

"Don't worry Sade, I'm good at math," my stomach turned in circles at the nickname, Sara glanced between the two of us and started giggling.

After trying to avoid Seth's eyes and looking anywhere but his face while planning our project we actually got a little accomplished, I told Seth about my love for teaching and how I wanted to be one, so he suggested us doing that automatically. We thought about just doing a teacher from here but then read on the directions how we couldn't. So Seth told me about his sister-in-law who lived in La Push, she teaches a kindergarten class. I agreed that if she was okay with it we should do her because my grandma also lived there and a lot of my family, after all that's where I was born and lived for the first couple months of life.

My parents moved to Hidden Springs shortly after I was born because my aunt Laura and uncle Jay died in a car crash when I was only an infant and they couldn't handle the bad memories.

*Rinnnnnnnnng*

Everyone stood at the bell and rushed out, "Mr. Clearwater?" Mr. Pike said, before Seth, Sara, and I could escape. Seth looked at him questionably, "can I see you please," Seth looked at me, which surprised me, "alone." Mr. Pike ordered.

Seth shifted from foot to foot and looked down at me then back to Mr. Pike, he obviously didn't want to leave my side. For some reason I didn't find this creepy and smiled up at him, "hey Sara and I will wait and show you to your next class we all have it together," I said automatically, then almost shoved my fist in my mouth, what in the world?

Seth smiled relieved and I suddenly felt better about my natural instinct, Sara pulled my arm gently and we slowly filed away from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's POV)<strong>

I watched Sadie leave the room and automatically turned to the leech, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt by your eye color and suggest you eat animals and aren't the one that killed that woman and child last night?" I stated, narrowing my eyes at me "teacher" While revealing my reasons for being such a mess this morning.

"Wow don't beat around the bush!" Mr. Pike chuckled. I narrowed my eyes further and stared hard at him. He sighed and leaned against his desk. "No Seth I didn't kill anyone, never have, never will, besides the casual vampire looking for trouble," he assured.

"I will take your word for it, but ill warn you now Edward will probably come and ask you to the house." I laughed, starting to relax a little, he never gave me a reason not to trust him and without Sadie in arms reach I have better judgment of character.

"Edward?" Mr. Pike asked, "I understand you are a werewolf but I wasn't under the impression you had more," he looked uncertain searching for the right word, "friends," he finished.

I nearly fell over with laughter, I just got a hilarious image of Edward in my head as a shape shifter and laughed harder, Mr. Pike looked at me uncertain again and I just laughed harder. When I finally gathered myself I put on a straight face, "sorry, it's just, Edward's not a shifter, he's a vampire as well as the other people I live with besides a couple of exceptions," I filled in, which made him smile slightly as well.

"Wow," he mused, "to enemies all under one roof I bet that's an interesting story."

"Oh it is." I assured, smiling grimily as the memory of Renesmee's birth came in my head.

Mr. Pike looked at me, obviously hoping I would elaborate, "I've probably all ready said to much that isn't my story to tell I'll let them fill you in... well anyway I better get going." I said, turning to leave from the room.

"Oh, okay and Seth?" He asked, I turned back and raised an eyebrow, "you can call me Adam outside the classroom," I nodded, he studied my face for a second before glancing out the door, "and I would never hurt your mate, no reason to be so jumpy, you can trust me," my mouth dropped open and I started to ask how he knew about me and Sadie, but she suddenly stuck her head back in the room.

"Um not trying to be rude sir but Seth needs to leave, we have a class," I wanted to snort with amusement at her boldness.

"Of course," Adam agreed, before looking back at me, "we'll talk when I visit your family."

I nodded curtly, and left with Sadie by my side, "what was all that about?" She asked, curiously.

"Um nothing, Mr. Pike is an old family friend it's fine."

"Oh okay..." she looked up at me nervously before asking her question, "Sara wanted to know, well I mean I wanted to know too, but um you want to eat lunch with us?"

I grinned down at her, "of course, no other place I want to be."

Sadie blushed, "good," she whispered, not knowing I could hear, that only made me smile wider as I followed her into English. Oh yeah, having to go back to high school was so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**QOTD: What do you think of Mr. Adam Pike?**

**Review Responses 2:**

** VampiresAndLiars thanks doll, and mine toooooo.**

** Lali (Guest) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story it means so much to me that you would go through all that trouble! Much love! **

** Guest thanks so much!**

**_ Imprinting_ lol! Thanks so much love, that means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel Reminisce

**Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel Reminisce**

**This chapter is very bitter sweet and slightly heartbreaking.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" My best friend swore vigorously. I looked over at her in alarm. Sara never swears, she's like an angel sent from heaven or something I swear.<p>

"What's a matter with you?"

Sara looked over at me, I think she just registered I was in the room. She sighed and threw her homework on the floor before crossing her legs and putting her elbows on her knees dramatically. I smirked and easily lowered my homework to the floor before giving my best friend my full attention.

Sara sprung off the bed and started pacing around my room. "Would you chill out and tell me what's wrong all ready?"

Sara growled and flopped back on the bed, "Okay but you have to swear to me you won't freak out on me."

"Okay." I answered warily.

"So you know how weird Adam Pike acts around me, right?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Mr. Pike?" I asked, I honestly have no clue what she's referring to.

"Oh you're hopeless!"

"What!?" I said defensively, wondering how this suddenly turned around on me.

"Well of course you don't notice! Mr hot 7-foot muscley God is in the class. I swear he's like your own personal drug the more you're around him the more you fall!"

I tried to ignore the blush fighting its way up my neck and settling in my cheeks, "What does Seth have to do with anything and how does Mr. Pike act weird?"

Sara smirked, she knew I was effectively embarrassed and somehow that gives her pleasure. "Well can't even say my name he just says "yes" and looks at me. If ask him a question he looks embarrassed. And I can't even look at him, I mean I've liked him since day one. But I knew he looked familiar and I just figured out why. And it's sort of bad..."

"Okay..." I trailed off, wondering where this was going.

Sara started pacing again, "I knew him we sort of hooked up?" She stuttered In a rush, and it all came out like a question.

I jumped off the bed, my eyes wide and shook her to almost the point of making us both vomit. "You're not a virgin and you didn't think to tell me!? You idiot!" I yelled, hitting her in the arm, none to gently.

Sara looks at me like I'm crazy, "That's all you have to say really? I just told you I did it with our Calculus teacher and all you're worried about is my Virgin-ness!"

I shrugged, "Well Adam's like only 21 or 22 that's only a 3 years difference. My parents are 5 years apart. Besides seeing as you're just now freaking out I'm guessing you just remembered and that it was before you knew he was a teacher?"

Sara blushed, "Well I knew he was going to be a teacher but I didn't know it would be here. I met him last year when I went to do that internship for the summer. He was at the university, and yeah he's only 21, he was 20 then. I just can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. He sort of looks different now though honestly, If it wasn't for his name I don't think I would believe it's him."

"What do you mean different?"

Sara frowned, "Well when I met him he wasn't um... That perfect?"

I burst out laughing and fell back on the bed in giggles, "Hey I'm serious!" Sara mumbled, pouting at me.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, biting my lip to stop from laughing, "How did he go from hot to perfect in a year?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "His eyes were blue when I met him now they're gold. He had a few freckles on his face and now his skin's almost like porcelain. He even had a stutter when he spoke and now his speech is flawless. Not to mention his skin, when I touched him the other day it was like ice. But more than that when I touched him a shock flew throughout my body."

I frowned, all ounce of humor gone. She had obviously put a lot of thought into this. It made me think of Seth and all of his differences. He and Mr. Pike almost seem like polar opposites and its sort of weird.

"Okay, that's weird. Are you sure it was Adam Pike you met Sara?"

She frowned at me, "Sadie I've only been with one person in my whole life. Don't you think I would know?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah you're right. Hey maybe he just got some acne cream and colored contacts?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah maybe," Sara agreed, I could hear the doubt in her voice though. "Hey I better go home it's getting late. You wanna go eat after school tomorrow or something?"

I grimaced, "I would but I actually have to finally fulfill that detention I got on the first day."

"That was like a month ago," Sara laughed.

"Yeah but the stupid lot duty is over for teachers so now they actually have someone to watch us rebels."

Sara snorted.

I walked her to the door then went back through the house flipping the lights off. Mom and dad were out for the night and the twins had been asleep for a few hours. I poked my head into the door to check on them before smiling at the sleeping identical lumps and going into my room, I brushed my teeth, and threw on some pajamas then fell asleep soundly.

A _seven-year old version of myself went running through the aisles of the local grocery store. I was running for the pickles, they were and still are my favorite. _

_When I reached the pickle aisle they were all out of dill ones which are the only ones I like. _

_My seven-year old shoulders slumped, "Mommy they didn't have no more pickles," I sighed, as she finally caught up with me._

_"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I know you wanted them a lot but you'll just have to wait until next time."_

_I sighed and nodded knowing there was nothing else we could do. Suddenly a man stood in front of us, I remembered this moment. And I remembered a man but I never remembered it being Seth._

_"Here you go princess, I grabbed the wrong ones anyways, these are all yours."_

_I cried with glee and took them from him. "Mommy look!"_

_"I see, and what do you tell this nice man?" My mom asked, smiling at Seth over my head. _

_My seven-year old self threw herself at Seth hugging him tight, "Thanks Mr." I or she mumbled into his stomach._

_Seth's face lit up and he ruffled my hair slightly, "No problem Sadie."_

_I frowned, I never told him my name. "How did you?" I started but as soon as I did his eyes widened and he ran from the aisle. _

_I looked up at my mother, "How did he know my name?"_

_My mom smiled, "It's a small town honey, I'm sure you have met him before you just probably don't remember because you were small."_

_My seven-year old self didn't look content with this and neither was the me now._

My alarm clock sounded loudly and I immediately jumped from the bed hitting the button before it could make another sound. I sat back gently on the bed, how in the world did that dream come up.

I do remember that moment in the grocery store but I don't remember the man but there's no way it could've been Seth really. He would've only been seven at the time too.

I shook my head at myself. Did I really think that was really him for even a second? Wow.

I walked to the mirror and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, letting the loose strands fall to shape my face and plopping a neon green bow in my hair that would match my shirt.

I pulled over a Seahawks crewneck and a pair of skinny jeans with some ankle boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded satisfied before grabbing my keys, wristlet, and book bag and walked down the stairs.

"Sadeyyyy!" My little sisters yelled.

They started to get up from the table by my mom held a finger up in warning, "Ah! Stay there! She can come to you!" She then came to me and kissed me on the cheek with my little brother in her arms. "Good morning sweetheart."

I kissed Rylan, my little brother, he giggled and returned it with a slobbery mess back, I smiled grimly, "Oh one year old kisses so lovely." I mumbled.

I walked over and hugged each sister before sitting beside Kylie at the table I tried to get up and help my mom as she set food around the table but she sent me a look of death and I slowly lowered myself back into my seat. "Good morning my gorgeous family!" Daddy said, as he walked around making his morning rounds before sitting down.

I made casual conversation and laughed as my little brother spit eggs in my moms face, she wasn't too thrilled. After telling everyone bye I got in my jeep and headed for school. When I pulled up Tyler was waiting at my designated parking space. I took a deep breath and walked right past him, not sparing him a glance as I tried to walk into the school. Gosh why goes my parking space have to be so far away?

"Sades wait I need to talk to you," I ignored Tyler and tried to keep walking but he gently grabbed my arm and I turned to see his apologetic expression so I sighed and looked at him expectantly. "Sadie I made a mistake. I shouldn't have went to that party and I sure as hell shouldn't have tried pressuring you into going. I will never do that to you again it was stupid and I want to make it up to you."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "What did you have in mind?" I know it may seem like I gave in easily but Tyler isn't usually like he was the other day, he's usually very sweet.

Tyler grinned widely, "It's a surprise... You aren't grounded anymore right?" I was grounded for a couple of days after getting detention It wasn't that bad though. I shook my head no at Tyler.

"Good, be ready at 8," he smiled.

The bell rang, "Well I don't want to get you into trouble again, so we better go." I nodded slightly and interlocked my fingers with Tyler's before walking into the school. On the way in we passed Seth. He smiled brightly at me first then his eyes slowly wandered down to my fingers locked with Tyler's and his face morphed into hurt, he began to shake.

I saw his sister Alice whisper something to him and he nodded sadly before running from the school property. I watched him go and instantly took my fingers from Tyler's. He looked at me questionably not seeing the exchange. I just smiled reassuringly at him before walking into calculus.

When the class started Seth never returned like I expected him to. I watched the door the whole period just waiting for him to burst through it like he had the second day of school but he never came. What little time I wasn't watching the door I was stuck watching Sara and Adam try to avoid each other, then when they caught each others eye they would look away quickly.

I felt on edge every second of the day but Seth never returned. I found myself extremely bummed when he didn't show up to detention either, screw the damn detention date he promised.

When I got home I felt dejected and exhausted. I laid on the couch watching Frozen with my little siblings. When seven came around I pulled myself from the comfort and went upstairs to get ready I straightened my hair and put on a nice loose summer dress and some sandals that looked identical to the light yellow of the dress.

When I came down the stairs my parents were home and they both fussed over me until Tyler showed up, he grinned when I opened the door and I couldn't help but smile actually feeling happy for once today. "You ready?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, bye guys!" I yelled, before practically pushing Tyler outside. When we got to his truck he opened the door for me and I grinned at him. "Wow so gentleman," I smiled.

"I try," Tyler chuckled.

He quickly ran back to his side and I pestered him the entire way to our destination. When we arrived at Santanios I smiled, "Wow Ty you went all out," I said, admiring the nice restaurant.

"Only for the best," He smiled.

A guy came up and took the car to park it for Tyler I looked at him surprised, "Are you sure this place isn't too much?"

"Nah," Ty shook it off.

We had a nice dinner It was comfortable and nice. We never had an awkward pause and everything just seemed right. When we were back in the truck to go home I looked at Ty, "Thanks Tyler this was great." I sighed, not wanting it to end.

My wish came true when Tyler headed in the opposite direction of our houses. "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Shhh!"

I watched our surroundings until we finally pulled up to the old Ferris wheel at the edge of town, it was running. "How in the world did you rig this?" I asked in awe.

"I have connections," Tyler winked as he helped me down from the truck. He nodded at the guy running it before we both got inside a cart and slowly went up the the top before it stopped, "do you remember this?" he smiled, looking over and tucking the loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"Our first kiss?" I laughed.

"And second!" Ty chuckled.

Memories suddenly flooded back into my mind.

_A six-year old version of Tyler and myself sat side by side in the ferris wheel right at the top. "Hey Ty?" I asked, looking at him curiously._

_"Yeah?" Ty asked, rocking the cart back and forth like any mischievous young boy on a ferris wheel._

_"Have you ever been kissed?"_

_Ty looked at me like I was stupid, "Yeah! I kiss my mommy every night!"_

_"No! Like a real kiss!" I said indignantly._

_"Oh no." Ty shrugged, "Have you?"_

_"Nu uh." I shrugged._

_"Hey Ty?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You think maybe we should just to see if we like it? I saw my baby sitter kissing her boyfriend one time. And you're my boyfriend so maybe we should."_

_"I am?!"_

_"Well yeah, you're a boy and my friend... boyfriend."_

_"Oh okay," Ty agreed easily. Neither one of us understood. I leaned in and gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips._

_Both of our young faces scrunched up in horror, "Ewwww!" We both screamed._

_"Tyler! Your mouth tastes like hot dogs ewwww!" I whined, "Stupid boys!" I yelled._

_"Girls are stupider it was your idea! Never again that was gross!" I nodded in agreement._

Tyler and I both laughed at the memory, "Then eighth grade wasn't much better," Ty grimaced.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You slobbered all over my chin and you still tasted like hotdogs!" I joked, really enjoying myself.

"Wow we've been best friends forever huh," Tyler laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, "Hey Ty remember that won't ever change even if we break up. You're always going to be my best friend, okay?"

"Okay," Ty agreed. Slowly our heads drifted closer together and we repeated the past, besides this time I didn't pull back I stayed close to Tyler. I sigh in content the kisses seem perfect.

A part of me deep down wants to know what kissing Seth would be like, but then another part of me looks up into the eyes of Tyler and forgets everything. Tyler's been my best friend since Pre-K and I could never hurt him like that, I can't even think about what that would do to him. We may only have been dating for a year but Ty's always been my best friend and therefore, somehow it just doesn't seem worth it to break his heart even if it is for my own happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Plsssssssss - Shoutout's to reviewers :)<strong>

**Ty is such a sweet guy. I would date him in a heartbeat :'(**

**Shoutouts: **

** VampiresAndLiars I knowwwww but poor Tyler. I think I like characters with that name ;)**

** Renesmee'sTheory thanks so much doll! Let me know what you think of poor Ty**

** Reader-chic2 thanks so much you helped me so much you don't even know! I never knew that about the sentence thing. I asked a few of my friends and we all agreed that we were never taught that, what stupid teachers I have lol! So Thanks that helped me big time. Also thanks for the compliments, they're spot on! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Pile Of Lies

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone, for those of you who don't live in America, go out and stuff your face! Free day to eat anything you want and not be judged, it's great try it, lol.**

**Thanks for all the support, for all you new followers AND old Leave me a review, plssss :)**

**Chapter 5: A Pile Of Lies**

* * *

><p>I felt sick when I saw Sadie, the girl who is supposed to be my life come across the school parking lot with a different guy. I didn't think it would make me feel like this. I thought I'd easily handle it, but the look in her eyes sent chills down my back. She looked genuinely happy in the hands of another guy and it made me sick to watch.<p>

Alice warned me to get out before I did something I would regret so reluctantly I left school and didn't come back.

"Seth," Edwards voice said from outside my bedroom door. I sighed, laying the basketball I had previously been throwing up and catching for hours down on the bed. When I opened the door Edward didn't look an ounce apologetic.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes?"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows at me, "I was just coming to tell you that Jason is going to be here soon. Don't you think you should throw yourself together?"

"I don't care I'm not coming," I mumbled, more like a pouty five-year old than anything. I sighed and slumped into the bed, pulled the blanket over my head and stuffed my head under the pillow.

I felt Edward roll his eyes and take a step closer to me, he threw the blanket off of me and I groaned. "Seth stop being a baby. Sitting in your room alone and not eating for days is not going to help anything."

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Just get ready." Edward ordered, before stomping down the stairs. How in the world did Edward become my boss.

I didn't bother listening to him I yanked the covers back over my head and fell back asleep, "Dammit Seth! Okay enough is enough, you've been moping around for a week." Jacob yelled.

I felt myself being lifted from the bed and pushed into the shower, "What the hell! Jacob!"

The water hit me before I knew what was happening, I looked down at my wet clothes and attempted to get back out of the shower but Jacob stopped me. "I'm not letting you out of this bathroom until you wash your hair." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly mushed soap into my hand and rubbed it around on my head, not doing a very good job but as long as there is soap I really don't care. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off.

I finally pulled myself from the shower giving Jacob a look of death as I stood in front of him like a drown rat. "Good! We're getting somewhere now put on these clothes.. Alice picked them out."

I squinted at Jacob in hatred before falling onto the bed, I felt him sit down but I didn't acknowledge it. "Look buddy I know you're going through a rough time and I know her being with someone else is killing you. But you cant let it affect you like this. Seriously you've missed a week of school, you haven't been patrolling. Seth your not going to get everything you want." He let that sink in before he stood and walked to the door, I thought he was gone but he spoke again.

"And Seth... Just remember the legends say we're supposed to be what they need us to be. They never said it has so be romantic." That stung.

I know technically Sadie doesn't have to be with me but it just feels right. I can't see myself with any other girl and seeing her with another guy makes me want to rip his throat out and put it between his toes.

I eased out of bed and slowly shrugged on the clothes Alice left me. I looked at my phone for the first time in a week and saw all the messages one in particular got my attention it was from Sadie.

_Hey you ok? Well I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the project soon? Get better! -SA_

I forced my fingers to work and typed back, S_ure we can this weekend, I'm better now. Be back at school tomorrow. -SE_

_"Great! Can I come to yours? My parents and all three siblings will be home it will get loud here! -SA_

I sighed and gently rubbed the back of my neck. I was shocked when another message came but it wasn't from Sadie it was from Alice. _I'll clear the house for you. We'll go hunting. GET OVER HERE JASON IS HERE._

I smiled brightly, _Yeah mines fine, my whole family will be out so it'll be nice and quiet so we can work._ I typed fast before stuffing it in my pants pocket and running to the main house.

My mind was fluttered with the memories of Sadie's face as she passed with that adolescent little punk. I guess I need to find out more about him, see what kind of competition I have. When I walked in the house everyone was crowded around in the living room. "Oh, hello Seth I'm guessing you're better?" Jason said awkwardly.

I didn't bother helping him feel anymore at home I just simply mumbled, "Yep." Esme gave me an icy glare but I pretended not to notice.

"So Jason, I see you're on the animal diet how did you know you could eat animals instead of humans? You're obviously still a newborn it must have taken a lot of restraint."

Jason's nose scrunched. "In all honesty human blood has never really appealed to me." He smiled slightly then, "I must say the mind control thing really helps out though."

Everyone in the room turned to each other in astonishment, "Mind control?" Jasper asked.

Jason looked around, "Well yeah can't all," he stopped short, "Um vampires, can't we all do that?"

"No we can't, it must be your gift."

"My gift?"

Carlisle smiled, "You obviously have a lot to learn. Some vampires have gifts, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Renesmee can project her thoughts."

I grew bored of the conversation, it's times like these I kind of miss the easy banter of the pack. The Cullen's have a way to make everything so serious. Even something as simple as what to watch on tv has to be seriously considered. The pack is the exact opposite, the only way to get the guys serious is because there is a vampire around or the elders are there.

"Seth?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I mumbled, my cheeks flaring slightly. Stupid wolf genes.

Carlisle smiled slightly while I caught Jacob looking annoyed out of the corner of my eye, "I was just asking if Jason could try his gift out on you. We found out he can control vampires too, and even break through Bella's shield. We wondered if he could control the wolves as well."

"Uh, sure." Jason smirked at me, looking much younger than he does on a daily basis in the classroom.

"Bark." He commanded.

I automatically let a fierce growl out of my chest, at first the whole room took a step back then they started laughing hysterically. I blushed again and frowned slightly, "Seriously out of everything you could make me do, you made me bark?" I asked incredulously.

"I wanted something that felt natural to you." He grinned cheekily, it's weird to see Jason so normal. When I found out he's 21 my attitude changed a lot in real life I am older than he is, but we are pretty close, it's nice to actually be around someone on the same mental level as myself.

"Okay flyboy, let's play some basketball. I mean after all I would want something natural for you," I paused, "You know like getting beat." All the guys in the room 'ohhhhed' and I smiled slightly.

Jason grinned, "Did you just call me FLYBOY?" he laughed.

I laughed loudly too, "Yeah I couldn't think of something good and just said the first thing that popped into my head."

After supper and after Carlisle had explained everything vampy, we did end of playing basketball my team on Jason's. My team won and despite my teasing he was actually one of the best players I've ever seen. What really brought him down was Edward on his team, the man may be decent at baseball but I swear taking the ball from him was like taking candy from a baby.

Slowly but surely Jason and I became almost best friends, we had all the same interest from when we were kids. It was good to have another 90's kids around. That understand the awesomeness of Rocket Power, and Hey Arnold, or even the famous Nintendo 64.

The weirdest part of all wasn't that I became best friends with a vampire. It was the fact that said vampire just happens to be my Calculus teacher.

* * *

><p>When I walked in to Calculus I tried not to smile when I saw Sadie grin at me, when I slid in my seat she hit me on the back of the hand. I laughed lightly when she winced, that had to sting a little.<p>

"Where have you been?!" She and Sara said, then looked at each other and laughed.

"I got the flu," I lied easily.

"Ew, one time my little brother got the flu and he blew chunks all over my brand new flats, I was so mad they were sparkly and everything," Sara said.

Sadie groaned and mumbled her disgust while I just laughed, "My sister Leah puked all over me when I was carrying her home when she was drunk when I was 16," I confessed, Sara laughed and Sadie just looked between both of us and shook her head.

Jason came in and started teaching and surprisingly it wasn't awkward. About midway through class Sadie patted my back, I turned and when I did she threw a note on my desk.

_I missed you. BUT YOU MADE ME STAY IN DETENTION BY MYSELF! NOT a very good FRIEND. _

I smiled slightly and did feel guilty, _I'm sorry. You'll just have to get detention again! ;)_ I tossed the note behind my head without looking at her a second later she threw it back in front of me.

_No amount of friendship is worth that torture. _I snorted and was about to reply but the bell rang so I stood up and followed the girls out without saying anything else. Jason moved his eyes from me to Sadie and moved his eyebrows up and down, I rolled my eyes and looked at Sadie to ensure she saw nothing.

When we pulled up to the Cullen mansion later that afternoon Sadie's eyes widened as she took in the house, "Are you rich?!"

"No!" I chuckled, "The Cullens are I'm not."

"Wait, aren't the Cullens your parents... You're eighteen... wouldn't that make you rich too?"

"Well no. Well yeah, um..." I paused, my heart was beating rapidly as Sadie stared at me strangely, "I'm actually just here until I graduate my mom lives in La Push." I blurted.

"Oh... Well why aren't you living in La push then?" she asked, I knew what she was thinking I could just see her wheels putting pieces together that I am a teenage delinquent or something."

"I just, there were reasons to come here. My moms great though honestly, I miss her a lot." I said, then almost slapped myself. Yeah Seth that didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Okayyy."

"Let's go in," I practically jumped out of the jeep and ran into the house. The jeep seemed to get smaller and smaller as she asked more questions and I felt myself saying more and more lies. I don't want our whole relationship to be based off lies.

When we walked in she froze and stared at everything, she went around to each picture and sculpture admiring it. "Wow your house looks like an art museum," I frowned, this isn't how I want her thinking of me, like some rich kid.

"Actually can I tell you something and trust you not to repeat it really?"

"Sure Seth," Sadie said, her face held concern.

"I actually live with my brother and his wife, they have a small house like a mile away, can I take you there I feel more comfortable there anyway. My family will be there but I feel awkward here... I mean if you would rather stay here then.."

"Seth," Sadie laughed, "I would love to go there. It feels to proper here anyway, honestly." I sighed in relief and blew out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding, thank god she doesn't want a house like this or a life like this.

"So what are the Cullens to you?"

"Family friends. I live with Jacob and Renesmee, Jacob is my brother not technically by blood but he's my brother. Renesmee is a Cullen. They are all a family, and are all constantly together. So I more or less do live with them, but my room is at Jake and Nessie's and that's where I sleep."

Sadie nodded, she didn't ask anymore questions and strangely seemed okay with everything I just threw at her.

When we pulled up to Jake's I got out slower this time and actually led Sadie inside. When I walked in Nessie poked her head out of the kitchen in surprise, Caroline and Emmalyn came at us in full attack mode. "Who is this Seth? Is she your friend? Is she your GIRLfriend?"

"This is Sadie," I told the girls simply, Sadie smiled at them and waved slightly as I pulled her into the kitchen, "And Sadie, this is Nessie my brothers wife."

Nessie grinned and immediately pulled her into a hug, "Wow I'm sorry sweetie if I would have known Seth was going to bring you here I would have cleaned at least!"

"Oh, this place is gorgeous, it's fine I'm used to chaos I have three other siblings."

"Thank you," Nessie smiled genuinely at the comment about the house.

"Yeah we're going upstairs." I pulled Sadie up the stairs and she laughed slightly, "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're acting so normal teenage boy. Embarrassed by his family and all..."

"What am I not normally a teenage boy?" I chuckled softly, pulling her closer and looking at her intently.

Sadie blushed and looked down, "No I guess you are. It's just... You act so much more mature than any of the guys in our grade." I laughed at the irony in that, I led her down the hallway past Caroline's room and stopped in front of mine. I jiggled the knob and opened it and let her take a step through while I hung back and watched her look around. "Yep.. This is where the teenage boy part comes in," she said, admiring the mess.

She went to my dresser stepping over the dirty laundry on the floor and looked at all my pictures. She first picked up one of me, my mom, and Leah. The second was of my dad.

"So I know that's your mom and sister... who's this?"

"That's my dad... he passed away."

Sadie's face fell, "Oh I'm sorry I should have known or thought about that."

"It's not your fault you couldn't have known," I smiled.

We worked on our project for a while after she discovered every little thing in my room, stuff I didn't even know existed seemed to stick out to Sadie. I also learned that her favorite color is light blue, more about her want to be a teacher, and she also wants to travel the world. I also found out she likes to laugh, I found myself making jokes just to hear her laughter.

"My Aunt and Uncle died, that's why we moved here."

My stomach twisted in knots and my face must have shown it because she looked at me weird. "Your Aunt and Uncle?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they died in a car crash. You okay there?"

"Um yeah," My heart panged, why did her Aunt and Uncle lie to her. Well her real aunt and uncle who she thinks are her real parents. I suddenly wished that her birth parents were still alive and that I met Sadie somewhere else because this put a big burden on my back. Why did they lie to her?

Sadie stood and walked over to the window, I stayed on the floor trying to process how and If I should keep this from her. It's not like I can just come out and tell her. It almost isn't my place. I looked up to see her standing rigidly. "Sadie, what's the matter?"

Her hand shook as she brought her arm up to point out the window. I rushed behind her and looked outside. When I did I saw Jacob getting dressed, he had obviously just phased back. Shit!

Sadie turned to me, her eyes were wide and her lip was shaking, she was trying to voice her thoughts but couldn't, "We should. We should like tell someone or something."

"No!" I said, a little to urgently. Sadie flinched away from me. "Sades, that's Jacob... that's my brother. You can't tell anyone."

Sadie looked up at me, "That man just changed from a wolf to human! Last time I checked that wasn't exactly normal! What if he hurts someone!"

"He won't hurt anyone! We protect people!"

Sadie looked about ready to protest but she froze again and slowly backed away from me, "You, you said 'we'," she stuttered. I froze then, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "I, you're.. I have to go."

Sadie went and started gathering her books frantically, she looked at me one more time before rushing from the room, I didn't know what to do. "Sadie wait!" I said, chasing her into the hallway and grabbed her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted.

My heart broke as I looked at her terrified face, she's scared of me. I gently let go of her arm, as soon as I did she ran down the stairs and out the front door I followed after her. "Sadie wait, please. You don't even have a way home, let me take you."

"I'll walk!" she replied curtly, continuing to walk well more like run, away from me.

She started down the driveway, I didn't stop following her though. No way in hell am I letting her walk home alone. "Sadie," I tried again.

"If you're going to follow me don't talk that way I can pretend you aren't here!" she yelled, I fought the urge to smile.

"Can I at least tell you that you won't make it back home, I live 25 minutes away from you by car it will take you forever to get home and it's already late."

Sadie turned towards me angrily, "No. For all I know you could be a murderer. No."

"Sadie, I promise you I have never hurt a human," She cut me off.

"Human?!" She scoffed, "See! What does that even mean?! Just leave me alone. Tyler is on his way he will be here any minute. Listen Seth, please I'm begging you, just stay away from me."

A white SUV pulled up Sadie locked eyes with me intently before she jumped in and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Be a doll and review!<strong>

**GO CHECK OUT THESE AWESOME PEOPLE'S STORIES!**

**vampiresandliars**

**Renesmee's theory**

**Reader-chic-2**

**Imprinting**

**Also thank you to the guest that were awesome and showed me some love, linzi, and ClaireBear**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark & Dreary Christmas

**Chapter 6: A Dark & Dreary Christmas**

**Warning: Slightly depressing. Okay yeah, Very depressing concidering it's the first update in forever. For that, I'm truly sorry babes! Real life always getting in the way and junk. Kay, happy reading! **

**Also Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and um anything else you celebrate in the month of December!**

**BTW, I do Christmas & A very good present would be a review. ;)**

**(Author's POV)**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since Seth and Sadie have said a word to one another. It has really taken a toll on Seth, and although Sadie doesn't know why, it is affecting her nearly as bad.<p>

Seth longed for school just for a chance to get to see her, yet being ignored every single day isn't easy, especially for an imprinter. Even something as simple as her batting her eyes away, has his heart freezing a little more.

The old happy go lucky Seth is no more. As soon as he comes home he drops on the bed in his room and doesn't come out until the next morning. He hardly eats unless Jacob forces it down his throat, and lost twenty pounds of muscle because of it.

Seth pulled himself from the bed, he glared at his phone and eased up to go patrol. When he walked down the stairs his nieces attempted to get his attention but he didn't spare them a glance.

He sluggishly ripped off his clothes and phased, as soon as he did a wave of pure depression hit the rest of the guys and Leah.

"Woah little brother. You okay?" Leah asked, you could hear the worry in her voice. She sounded almost desperate for him to say something stupid, or make a joke. Things that would normally get on her nerves she now needs desperately. And everyone knows it's not coming.

Seth's minds drifted to the memory of Sara asking if Sadie was okay today.

Sadie.

Sade.

He is the reason she's no longer okay.

Seth whimpered lowering himself to the ground, nearly falling over his own feet. All the other pack members couldn't help but whine and fall down too, they could feel every fiber of pain rippling through Seth's mind.

Jacob shook his head softly as he saw Seth approaching, he kept his thoughts hidden. They set up a patrol schedule, Jacob strategically made sure Seth only had one night. If he could he would tell him just not to right now, but he knew the other guys would bitch at him so he didn't.

When Seth phased back he didn't say anything as he walked with Jacob. "So your moms been calling..."

Seth grunted but kept looking at his feet.

"Seth, it's christmas tomorrow. We're going back to La Push and you are too. You need to see your family."

Seth stopped walking and glared at Jacob. "You can't boss me around Jacob."

Jake frowned, "You're right. As a person I can't. But as your alpha I can. This is for your own good Seth. You need your family right now, your mom needs you. Leah needs you, and wether you admit it or not, you need them."

Seth's eyebrows scrunched together, "Why go back? So I can make them all depressed and feel sorry for me?"

"Seth no one is going to feel sorry for you or treat you different."

"Easy for you to say. The whole world changed so your imprint could be happy. Why don't you go back to your leech wife and kids." Seth spat, not really thinking.

Jacob's angered boiled inside him and suddenly his fist connected with Seth's face. Seth raised his eye brows in shock before he raised back and punched Jacob back. He didn't just hit him once though, Seth kept hitting over and over. Jacob just stood there taking it.

"Why aren't you hitting me back!" Seth asked, with disgust. His eyes teared up slightly and he looked at Jacob angrily, "I'm hitting you! Just hit me back dammit!" Seth swung widly, getting anxious. A fire fueled in his eyes.

Jake sighed, "Do you really want me to hit you Seth? I can. But I don't think that's what you want. I think you want a way to get your anger out. And man I know you're upset but getting a rise out of me and beating the shit out of each other isn't going to change anything." Seth's face became aware with each word Jacob spoke.

He finally cracked. Seth's face fell and he broke down, crying loudly, it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't pretty or manly. It wasn't even dramatic. It was almost pathetic. His body curled to himself and he looked sick. It didn't look natural and Jacob almost felt like he was invading a private moment.

Jacob eased over, hugging Seth. It looked awkward. It wasn't movie worthy for sure. Seth was limp, and didn't hold back. Jacob was basically holding him.

Seth's tears didn't stop. He just sobbed, a heartless angry sob, for a while. When he finally quieted he pushed away from Jacob and looked up at him, "Why jake? Why does it hurt so much."

Jake sighed and didn't want to look Seth in the eye but he did anyway. "Ah Seth. Imprinting is tough. You love someone before you even know them. Most humans don't feel that love ever. It's undeniable, I know I told you that you could be just friends but I don't know if you can. You're desperately in love with a girl that you have known her whole life. You've watched her. You've learned to love everything about her, but Seth she just met you. She barely knows your favorite color much less how you feel or how things work. And the girl is scared out of her mind. She found out about wolves without ever even meeting me. I hate to admit it Seth but you got a rough deal and honestly there's nothing you can do besides hope she comes around."

Seth didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"That doesn't mean you should push away your family though. Don't push away the people who care about you Seth. It's not going to help anything."

Seth nodded mutely, quietly taking in what Jake said. He looked up at him and wiped his face, "Thanks... I'm just going to go for a walk or something."

Jake nodded his understanding, patted Seth on the back and walked to the house.

Seth sighed dramatically and thought about phasing then sided against it, he jogged slightly. Following the very familiar path to Sadie's house.

He jogged to the edge of the woods trying to ignore the fact that he felt like a creeper. When he looked through the window and saw Sadie and Tyler his stomach dropped. She was laughing slightly while he was grinning.

Suddenly he pulled out a present from his back pocket, she gasped and smiled. She slowly undid the paper while he teased her about wanting to preserve the pretty things. She glared and playfully told him his wrapping wasn't "that" pretty.

Seth felt sick to his stomach watching her smile and laugh with Tyler. He knew she was happy yet he still didn't feel right and he knew that was selfish. The truth is Seth tried to be happy for Sadie, but he couldn't.

When she finally unraveled the present it was a charm bracelet, with a tiny diamond in the center. Sadie teared up and kissed Tyler, Seth looked away.

When Tyler pulled out a mistletoe he couldn't take anymore, he turned on his heel and left not looking back. He picked up the pace slightly and ran, he didn't know where he was going or for how long he just ran.

Seth ended up in La Push, he pushed his way into his mother's house. Careful to make sure he didn't wake her and left a note.

_Sorry couldn't make Christmas, I love you and Leah and wish you two the best. I just can't deal right now. Hope you understand, see you as soon as I can. Take care._

_Love, Seth._

He stuck the note on the fridge, appraised it slightly and walked down the hall. Each picture on the wall made him smile slightly. All of them included his father. When he finally reached his mother's door he gently walked in, and looked at her sleeping form.

She had pillows along one side and was cuddled up with them, he couldn't help but notice that those might represent a real person. Seth gently leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Merry Christmas momma, haven't missed saying that and I'm not going to start now." He whispered softly, then gently stood and walked from the room. Sue never so much as moved.

Seth locked the door back with the hidden key and headed for the woods, he didn't make it far because Brady was waiting with his arms crossed against a tree.

Seth sighed, "Shouldn't you be home with Livy?" Livy is Brady's 2 year old daughter. The product of a one night stand and Brady's pride and joy.

"Her grandparents are in. I'm on patrol and couldn't help but pick up your scent."

Seth nodded awkwardly at his best friend.

Brady frowned, "Where you going Seth?"

Seth sighed and rubbed his forehead in a tried gesture, "I don't know man I just need to get away for awhile."

"Didn't Jake pretty much order you to stay and come back for Christmas?" Brady asked, skeptically.

"The key word in that statement would be "pretty much" no he didn't actually order me. So I'm not bound here. Listen Brady you of all people have to understand, I just need some time to myself."

Brady scrunched his eyebrows. He knew Jake would be pissed but he also knows Seth will never forgive him if he doesn't let him go. Besides Seth is his best friend. "Get out of here man."

Seth nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Brady. Tell Livy I said Merry Christmas alright?"

"Yeah, she's been asking about you."

Seth smiled grimly and with one finally bye he fled from La Push. Not looking back. He didn't bother taking anything, or going back to get anything either. He just ran on foot, to the farthest place away from Washington he could get.

* * *

><p>Sadie has this aching depression even she can't deny. She longs for Seth and doesn't know why. Tyler has became distant and she can't help but think that is her fault, she knows she's the reason he is getting further away.<p>

Anytime Seth says anything her heart flutters, she blushes and tries to ignore it, but it's there.

The pain to just run to him is unbearable at times and the worst part is she doesn't even know why.

"Sadie honey, you okay?" Her father asked, looking at her concerned. Sadie's little sisters and brother looked up at their sister also concerned.

Sadie masked her face, "Yeah I'm perfect. Go on guys! What are you waiting for, rip in!" She mumbled, smiling at them with fake enthusiasm. The kids complied flying into their presents. When the attention was off her a frown came back to Sadie's features. She looked out the window, staring out it and daydreaming.

When many howls sounded she stood and moved closer to the window. They sounded pained, and it made Sadie's heart ache. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Seth out there howling at the moon on Christmas.

Sadie wasn't really afraid of Seth anymore, she just doesn't know how to face him. Not that the infinite possibilities of terror that a werewolf could bring into her life wasn't scary. But losing Seth seemed scarier, and she didn't know why.

Why did a tall tan muscly God have to come into her life and change everything? Why was she falling so hard? Sadie never believed in true love, or love at first sight, but deep down she knows he's the one.

And somehow, she let that go.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, <strong>

**I'll EVEN UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO! **

**REPLIES TO CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS **

** VampireAndLiars yep, and thanks! Guess it would be Merry Christmas now lol! Thanks for the kind words darling!**

** Renesmee'sTheory Man it gets even sadder now lol! Don't we all wish she would just kiss him already?! Or will she ever O.o ****Thanks for reviewing you amazing person you!**

**QueentyGress85 IDK, You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartache and Heartbreak

**(Sadie's POV)**

**Well it's a new year, make the most of it ;)**

**Chapter 7: Heartache and Heartbreak**

* * *

><p>I laughed at something Sara said, then looked at my best friend intently. "So… tell me." Sara looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. "Oh don't give me that look. What is going on between you and a certain math teacher?"<p>

Sara smirked lightly and gave me a smartass look. "Mrs. Ackles?" She asked, referring to our 89 year-old geometry teacher we had freshman year. She never did much and I still barely know the Pythagorean Theorem.

"No smartass," I laughed lightly, I narrowed my eyes and Sara looked away swiftly. "I know you stayed after class. Did he ask you out?!"

Sara sighed, "He said after I graduate we should get to know each other and that he would love to hang out with me. But that was after a lot of pushing. He has this theory in his mind that he's dangerous." She frowned.

I frowned too. Seth is dangerous.

Sadie smiled at me, I felt bad this was obviously an awkward subject for her. She looked uncomfortable, and obviously desperately wanted to escape. "So how about that hot date with Ty tonight?" She changed the subject.

"I'm excited," I grinned. "He has been really sweet lately. He's almost clingy, but not in a bad way."

Sara nodded in a way that I can only describe as tolerance. I inwardly sighed, I knew she still had this notion of Seth and I together. But seeing as though I haven't seen or even heard from him in months I don't see that happening.

"I think I'm going to surprise him, he always picks me up, now Sadie's gonna pick Ty up." I said, quickly changing my thought from a road of heartache I don't feel like dealing with tonight. Besides Tyler and I are happier than we have ever been.

Sara laughed, "Oh Sadie the unpredictable."

I snorted, "Yeah so unpredictable. With my tv shows every day of the week, and family game nights on Wednesday."

"Get out of my house," Sara laughed, and flung herself backwards on the couch.

"Later honey bun," I giggled, and slammed the door to her mansion on the way out. I clicked in the pin number so the annoying alarms wouldn't go off, and drove out of her garage. I admired her dads cars that lined most of the garage, he has every model known to man.

The drive to Tyler's was short and sweet, he and Sara are neighbors. They both live in a nice community. I suppose Tyler is your regular high school dream, to most girls in America. Nice looking. Star quarterback, looking to bring home yet another state title to Washington. Picture perfect parents, and a little supermodel sister that is destined to be a model or an actress.

Yet somehow he's my best friend. I've always been the opposite. I mean I suppose I'm pretty but I would rather be low stream and not have the whole school staring at me, just waiting for me to make a mistake.

Sometimes I figure that's why I like Tyler so much. He's normal. He's constant. He makes us derive attention, because everyone knows us. But we've been together, and friends so long that people just accept us now. No one looks as closely as they once did.

I parked in Tyler's driveway. His house is much more modest than Sara's. It is a two story house with a subtle basement that opens out to a pool and a deck that wraps around the entire house.

I waked in the door without knocking, who knocks when they know his parents aren't home? I eased up to his room, the door was closed and the light was off, he must still be sleeping. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering my texts.

I giggled and opened his door slightly, his room is really big so I had to turn the corner before I could run and jump into his bed. When I turned the grin left my face, my heart dropped in my stomach and I wanted to throw up.

There laying- completely naked with my boyfriend was one of my only friends, Olivia. I had three friends growing up. Tyler, Sara, and Olivia. Sara and I were always closer but Olivia was still one of my lifelines. We did things that Sara didn't like. For instance playing sports, and watching scary movies. I met Olivia in 3rd grade when she punched Bryan Mills in the face on the playground for making fun of me.

I screamed, loud. Tyler jumped up and pulled the blankets up to his neck while Olivia gasped. The both looked at each other and I didn't know what to do. I looked between the pair before leaving swiftly from the room.

My heart was racing ten thousand times a minute. My BEST FRIEND. The only guy I have ever kissed or liked, was in the bed with someone else. That's what makes it even worse. Suddenly Tyler and Olivia came out, now fully dressed. Suddenly I wished I would have ran when I had the opportunity.

"Sadie…. I'm so sorry," Olivia said, she was crying. I don't know why she thought she had the privilege of tears. Because in my eyes she didn't.

"How long?" I said. My voice sounded foreign even to my ears. It was cold and harsh.

Tyler sighed now, he looked like his heart was breaking and that brought a slight twinge of happiness to my heart. If my heart was broken his should be too. "Since that night of the party. Olivia came back to town, and I, I was drunk. We thought the first time was just a mistake… but." He stopped. I was glad he stopped, I didn't want to hear anymore any way.

"Well that's just great. My best friends cheats on me. If you wanted to break up you should have just said so Tyler. Because now any sort of friendship with you is over." I narrowed my eyes in Olivia's direction. "Either of you." I wanted nothing more than to cry, but I didn't want to give them the pleasure of knowing the magnitude of how much this hurt.

"But Sadie I didn't want to break up. I, I," Tyler looked at Olivia as he said the words, she looked at him in shock. "I love you Sadie, I always will."

My heart panged.

I steeled myself, and turned to run away then looked back at Tyler one more time. "Well I'm glad you got what you wanted Tyler. I'm so glad I never slept with you."

I felt a little bad for Olivia, I basically just implied that she was a slut. But at the same time, she has been my friend since 3rd grade and she just F'd my boyfriend. She deserved it.

I turned on my heel and left the room. Tyler yelled my name and attempted to run after me, but I didn't give him the pleasure. I cursed myself when I realized I left my keys on the dining table. I ran, and ran and entered the woods so I wouldn't be followed.

When I finally realized no one was going to follow me I sank down and let the tears flow that I was holding back before. I tried everything to get the image of Tyler and Olivia out of my head, but with much frustration I couldn't.

Sadness just as quickly turned to anger. I screamed, and wiped my nose on my shirt. I picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. That wasn't enough. I turned and picked up a stick and just threw it, I picked anything around me up I could get my hands on and threw it.

It's one thing for your boyfriend to cheat on you with the school slut, but when it's your friend it's 10 times worse. No matter how much I like Seth I would have never did anything like this, and hurt Tyler. Hell, that was the whole reason I wouldn't dare come around Seth, I didn't want Tyler to get the wrong idea. I used the wolf thing as an excuse, I mean sure it initially freaked me out but I mean...Only god knew that Tyler was in bed screwing some other chick, while I battled my own happiness to make him happy.

I growled, and threw another rock as hard as I could into the distance. Suddenly someone started clapping. My eyes lit up, did Tyler really have the guts to follow me all the way into the woods, then _clap_ like an adolescent idiot.

I turned sharply, fully intending to give him a piece of my mind, but it wasn't Tyler. There was a man with an intimidating smirk. He stood about 6'3 with his hands in his pockets. His hair is blonde, and he has bright blue eyes. He's muscular, and his face looked tired and menacing.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

The man came near me, I took a step back. He laughed, "No reason to be scared of me there girly. I'm not like those blood suckers and wolves that for some reason seem to keep a pretty close leash on you."

My eyebrows scrunched together. I don't like this man. I briefly wandered what a leech was but didn't dare ask. "I'm going to leave now." I said, swiftly. I tried to walk away but the man stood in my path, "Woah now, not so fast." My heart rate picked up significantly. He must have noticed because he smirked.

"You look just like Josh," The man sighed, my uncle Josh?

I frowned at the man, how did he know my family. My hands shook, but I put on a brave face anyway. "How do you know my Uncle?"

The man flinched at my words, "Your unc.." Suddenly he stopped talking and bit his lip. His face morphed into realization, and he shook his head. "So that's what they told you." He scoffed in disgust.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said defensively. "Did my uncle tell you something?" I asked, desperately wondering if this man knew my Uncle Josh before he died.

"Quit calling him that!" The man snapped harshly, he grabbed onto my shoulders and I gasped. There would no doubt be bruises. He looked sorry for a minute but he didn't say anything. "Just listen to me. Stay away from that boy and his family. They're nothing but trouble."

"The Cullens and Seth are good people," I shot back. It sort of hit me as I said it, it doesn't matter what Seth is. He's a good person, shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?

The man growled and he punched the tree behind him, "They're VAMPIRES AND WOLVES! That's not exactly good company Sadie!"

I flinched back away from the man. I thought about asking how he knew my name but then decided against it. I didn't say anything I just watched the man warily, he didn't seem like good company. When I didn't respond his eyes lit up and he looked at me with the same amount of menace he initially had. "Well I'll kill them. So if you get close to them, beware that there's going to be one hell of a fight, I'll always go out swinging sweetheart."

I didn't say anything, I just swallowed the lump in my throat and watched as he walked backwards into the darkness, he disappeared just as fast as he appeared. My head spun, why had all of this happened in the span of about 2 hours. The Cullens are vampires? WOW.

I shook my head and started walking back, but I looked around and realized I went deeper in the woods than I initially thought. I looked from every side and I didn't see anything but woods in every direction.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't get many reviews before ): So please REVIEWWW! <strong>

**Chapter 6 Review Replies: **

**_ Reader-Chic-2_ I hope you grow to love Sadie, lol! Then again I know a lot of people that love twilight and HATE Bella. Maybe after this you'll like her a little more :) And thanks, I was channeling my inner John Green on the depression bits! HA! Thanks for reviewing!**

**_ VampiresAndLiars _Thanks for reviewing doll, and Happy New Years. I seem to always update on holidays lol.**

**_ Renesmee's Theory _as always, thanks for being amazing! And I know depressed Seth is so difficult. I mean he's supposed to be happy go lucky like, what!?**


End file.
